It has long been recognized that a woman headscarf can be made from a scarf wrapped around the head and neck. Such headscarves have mostly been associated with veiled women. These headscarves are worn by millions of young and old women around the world, and are supplied in vast number of sizes, shapes, fabrics, styles and finishes.
While ordinary scarves and special purpose scarves of prior art fulfill their objectives and requirements, they have many common problems. These problems were observed by veiled women themselves, and here are some:
1. It takes time to wrap and fix a scarf in a proper and consistent shape every time it is worn which is a cause of concern to most women especially working women. It can take up to 20 minutes to properly wrap an ordinary headscarf.
2. Wearing a headscarf in a stylish and trendy manner is not easy and it can only be done by some women and professional hair dressers.
3. The amount of fabric that is wrapped around the neck in some headscarf styles is a cause of discomfort especially in warm weather.
4. Many young girls who lack experience in wrapping their headscarves are hindered by wearing these headscarves to the extent of giving up many of their outdoor activities.
5. Many ladies give up the stylish look of a properly wrapped headscarf to a less stylish look because they have difficulty wearing the wrapped headscarf.
6. Many special purpose scarves do not meet the fundamental requirement of head and neck coverage required by the veiled women religious belief.
7. It is hard to wrap a scarf around the head and keep in place without pins or safety pins. These pins or safety pins can be unsafe and might cause minor injuries to the wearer and are a source of potential fabric damage.
In this respect, the ready-to-wear headscarf according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed to be ready-to-wear and for the purpose of covering a wearer's head or head and neck and maintaining the form and look of a veiled woman headscarf in a plurality of styles.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a compelling need for a new headscarf which is ready-to-wear and covering a wearer's head or head and neck and maintaining the form and look of a veiled woman headscarf in a plurality of styles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.